


Pass me the water bottle

by FawnTheCurious



Series: Just a drabble series I guess [1]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nigel Blushes, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Why the hell is Jake doing in London?, extreamly short, not beta read we die like writers, yes there's an oc in here but she's not too important I just want an excuse to write this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnTheCurious/pseuds/FawnTheCurious
Summary: Is this how drabbles work? Anyways, Nigel asks for a bottle of water to fulfil his thirst. \





	Pass me the water bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt the need to write after coming across this okay? Can't say I'm particularly proud

Why do I do this?   
  
Nigel and his sister Daisy were jogging around the park for a little while before they took a small break. Nigel panted a bit and wiped the sweat of his face with the towel they had packed in their bag. He turned to his sister "Daisy, can you pass me a bottle of water? I'm thirsty"   
  
"Alright, here you go brother" She said handing him a picture instead of a water bottle. Confused the brother looked at the picture.   
  
"Daisy this a photo of Jake" He said as she sips her water.   
  
"You say that as if I don't make you thirsty" Jake says as he just happens to pass by them seemingly jogging as well out of nowhere.   
  
Daisy chocked on her water, doubling over onto the ground as laughter begins bubbling up from her lungs and Nigel's become beet red as he shoves the picture into his own back before turning around to yell at the American Dragon "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SORCERY ARE YOU DOING IN LONDON!?"   
  
"I'll see you later if you wanna fulfill that thirst of yours!" He yells back

 

<https://cream-cheese-and-bagels.tumblr.com/post/182684862169/otp-imagine-215-person-a-person-c-im-thirsty>


End file.
